Oriion
= Basic Information = Name: Oriion Runeclaw Race: Night Elf Age: 10,112 Eyes: Yellow Hair: Turquoise, pulled back and tied with a string Height: 7'3" Weight: 215 lbs = History = Oriion awoke in Ashenvale as the Legion invaded, days before the other Druids broke their hibernation. His memories were shattered, with not even a name or sense of history to work with. He set out to find his place in the world and hopefully gain an understanding of Azeroth's history, since he could not find his own. After finding a job in Stormwind's library as a clerk and historian, he joined Winter's End, hoping to make a name for himself as well as make a difference. After many months of servitude to Felena, Oriion stumbled upon a fortuitous set of events that led him to discover his past: In his youth, Oriion was a loyal servant to Azshara, and equally as power-hungry as many of his kin. When the Well of Eternity was sundered, he was one of a handful to defect with Illidan - to futily flee from Malfurion and eventually corrupt the lake at Aldrasil. As punishment, he was encased in an Ashenvale tree. With news of his past, Oriion began to question his nature. Moreover, he began to understand why Winter's End and the Light seemed so unreasonable. Eventually, he broke off from the organization to pursue his own path, one that would hopefully explain that which Elune and the Light could not. His crusade, to whatever ends, ultimately ended 14 years after his awakening. Oriion was greeted by death's cold embrace through an unfortunate cold, the likes of which were only undone by the Lich King's eventual resurrection. The once-druid now finds himself among the ranks of countless other death knights, though strictly without allegiance. = Personality = Oriion, in his life, was a man of few words. He was an excellent listener, and will consider the situation before opening his mouth. However, when he did, his opinion was bound to be a strong one. There were few people he genuinely liked, and he had no problem with fighting if the situation should come to it. Still, Oriion had an undying passion for history, science, and the pursuit of knowledge itself. His druidic roots also drove him to defend Azeroth's natural land with a fiery sense of duty. For all intents and purposes, Oriion is now deceased. His soul has been frozen in time along with his (un)death; his resurrected body serves little purpose beyond its own existance. = Fighting Style = As a druid, he would very rarely use any magic unless the situation demanded it, much preferring his feral shapeshifting to handle a fight. He was seen more often in his feline form than even his Kaldorein one, and relied on his prowling as much as possible. Still, it is the spirit of the bear that lied within him, and one might think there are layers of platemail underneath his fur. When forced to fight as a Kaldorei, Oriion primarily used his staff, still preferring melee and his agility to most magic. =Related Links= Works by and/or related to Oriion Category:Alliance Category:Night Elf category:Druid